


Cross-eyed

by MySonIsDatingAWerewolf



Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mention of grilled cheese, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySonIsDatingAWerewolf/pseuds/MySonIsDatingAWerewolf
Summary: He doesn’t know why he asked. He was just so happy to see Burt again that the words left his mouth without his consent. And gosh, he’s sweating now. Did he just ask this man on a date? And what kind of idiot says “do you like grilled cheese”?Grilled cheese?Jesus. Stu’s pretty sure it’s not a code for anything. It’s not even romantic food. No one wants to kiss someone with cheese breath anyway. So yeah, totally not a date. Just two bros, hanging out, getting lunch together.





	Cross-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, ever, and English is not my first language. This has been beta'd by my best friend but we're both French so I'm sure there are a lot of remaining mistakes. If you want to take the time to help me remove them, I'd be happy to hear from you! I'm my-son-is-dating-a-werewolf on tumblr.

He doesn’t know why he asked. He was just so happy to see Burt again that the words left his mouth without his consent. And gosh, he’s sweating now. Did he just ask this man on a date? And what kind of idiot says “do you like grilled cheese”? _Grilled cheese?_ Jesus. Stu’s pretty sure it’s not a code for anything. It’s not even romantic food. No one wants to kiss someone with cheese breath anyway. So yeah, totally not a date. Just two bros, hanging out, getting lunch together.

He’s in the hall of The One That’s The One, waiting for Burt to come back from his trip to the bathroom and honestly, he’s kind of nervous now. None of his past dates have been successful.

Not that it’s a date, right? Burt’s a sweet guy, he’s funny and likes his eggs with the yolks on the side, is all. He’s really nice, and old, in a totally fatherly way. Except no, ew, Stu instantly regrets that line of thought because he never wanted to kiss his dad. Not that he wants to kiss Burt! Oh jeez, this is nerve wrecking. He’s not even _gay_. Is he?

As Burt comes back from the bathroom, Stu decides not to think about it for now. The plan is to get grilled cheese with a new friend. The rest will follow.

“Are you ready to go?” Burt asks, wiping his wet hands on his pants.

“Sure! Ever been to Eddy’s, below the line? It’s a bit far, but he makes a mean grilled cheese. Best I ever had, to be honest. I used to go there with my parents. It was one of the things I missed the most when we moved Above The Line.” Fantastic, he’s rambling now. He feels like an idiot but Burt doesn’t appear to have noticed.

“I’ll have to take your word on it. Come on, let’s try it!”

And just like that they’re going to the diner. It’s really nice outside so they agree to take the long way to the Car Homie Station. Conversation flows easily between them and Stu’s amazed at how well they go along. Soon enough, he forgets the age difference and the fact that they just met. It feels like they’ve known each other for years. Burt makes him laugh and it’s been a while since he felt so at ease with someone else. He doesn’t feel like he has to try to be someone else for Burt to like him, which is definitely different from his past dates. Everyone from Above feels fake and he misses hanging out with people who have their own opinions instead of those provided by Steffy.

“Dude really? I can’t believe you like that movie! Man, I went to see it with my parents when I was five, I loved the guy with the sponge. I actually wanted to be an accountant for, like, a month after that. What child wants to be an accountant?”

Burt laughs. “I went to see it with my kids when it came out. They loved the pirate but I don’t know, I’ve always liked the accountant better.” He turns to Stu with a shy smile and Stu, he melts. Burt is just so sweet, it makes his chest feel tight, like his heart expanded too much and butterflies live in his stomach. He doesn’t quite know what to make of this feeling.

After that first night, when they went to Al’s, he realized they had a lot in common. Not once had he wondered if The One’s test results were right, though. He thought this was just a funny coincidence and that it was nice to have a good time with someone new, someone who finally understood why yolks were better on the side. He had felt so good, in fact, that he had forgotten that they didn’t actually know each other and it was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on his head when he tried to hug Burt. He felt really awkward and when he left – fled, really – he attempted to reassure himself by thinking that they would never see each other again but oddly, that thought didn’t comfort him at all. That’s why he couldn’t help but turn around, ready to, to do something, anything, to ask if it was possible for them to meet again but he couldn’t speak. What if Burt found it weird? The words had died on his tongue as he’d seen Burt waving at him.

Now, he kind of hopes that the results were right, after all, and that maybe terrifies him a little. He’s known Burt for two days, hadn’t even ever thought about a man like that before. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He figures it mustn’t be that much different from dating a girl though, when it comes down to it.

With that thought, he comes back to the present and says “So, Burt, is retirement as awesome as I think it is?”

After that, he’s content to just look at Burt’s face as he speaks about the things he loves. He looks younger, his eyes lighting up and wow, they’re really pretty. Burt’s kinda attractive, now that he thinks about it. Maybe not in a conventional way but his eyes are such a beautiful blue, big and framed with laugh lines. They make him look young, as if he never forgot how to look at the world with wonder the way people often do when they grow up. But it’s not just his eyes though. He looks so soft with that round face and his chunky body. Stu kind of longs to feel that belly against his own, Burt’s arms wrapped around him. He must be so nice to cuddle.

As they walk, Burt’s hand brushes casually against his and his heart beats faster. He lets his own brush back against Burt’s and smiles giddily when instead of drawing back, Burt shifts a little bit closer to him so they entire arms touch. The conversation’s still going strong between them. Stu can’t help but smile proudly every time he makes Burt laugh but he figures it’s not a bad thing as he watches Burt beam at him.

They come to a halt when they reach the Car Homie Station and Stu’s shocked at how fast time has passed. As they face each other on the sidewalk, waiting for a car to arrive, he realizes that he can’t see Burt’s eyes anymore because his glasses are too dirty.

“Here, let me-” Without thinking, he grabs Burt’s glasses from his nose, making him go cross-eyed which forces a laugh out of Stu, and begins to clean them with his shirt.

“There, all clean.” He realizes, then, the intimacy of his gesture as he stands with his hands on Burt’s shoulders, his face only a few inches away from his. Their bodies are really close, Stu’s arms resting on Burt’s chest, rising and falling in time with his breathing. He’d barely have to move to feel Burt’s stomach against his own. He wants but doesn’t know how to proceed. His mind feels frozen in anticipation. Burt exhales and Stu feels it on his face. He looks down at Burt’s lips and instinctively licks his own. He feels more than he hears Burt’s sharp inhale of breath and his eyes jerk up to his, his pulse racing.

Finally, Burt crosses the few centimeters between them and brushes his lips against him. Just a dry press of his lips sends his heart pounding. When he doesn’t pull back, Burt kisses him for real, taking his bottom lip between his own, tilting his head to the side to kiss him better, deeper. Stu lets his eyes fall closed then, trying to commit the kiss to memory, wanting to savor it for as long as possible. He’s never felt like that before, completely overwhelmed but still wanting more. Burt puts his hands on his hips, squeezing him tighter and pressing him against his body. Stu moans then, the feeling of the large belly pressed against him so incredibly new that he can’t help but surge up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Burt’s neck and abandoning himself to the sensations.

He doesn’t know how long they kiss but they separate when the Car Homie honks at them. They’re both breathing heavily now and Burt’s eyes are dark. Stu shivers, taking his hand. His mind is completely blown. Never had he felt that flustered from a single kiss. Every cell in this body is lit up and he can’t help but want more. As he stares into Burt’s eyes, though, the blue completely hidden by the black of his pupils, he feels like he might not be the only one. Stepping first into the car, he rattles off his address as Burt lowers himself in his seat. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, has never been with a man before but when Burt’s hand falls his own and squeezes, he thinks maybe it won’t be that much of a problem.

  


It isn’t until much, much later that Stu remembers they were supposed to go to the diner to get grilled cheese.


End file.
